


Desert Phantoms

by thisbluespirit



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Kisslet, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Whoever they are now, they’re alive when they’re together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kissathon





	Desert Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Written for the [Kissathon](https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html) prompt Padme/Obi-Wan, irresistable, for misbegotten.

It’s inevitable, given the circumstances; only a matter of time and human need. They try to pretend it’s not, hiding behind old and broken things, like the Jedi Code, what’s appropriate, whether technically she’s still married or a grieving widow. But technically – actually – she’s dead and, from a certain point of view, so is he. There’s nobody here in the desert but ghosts.

Which of them moves first, she couldn’t say: does she give way at another comforting touch? Is it that he can’t bear to sense her grief and need for one second more? It doesn’t matter. There is no fighting it anyway; there is no wish to fight between them. They’ve already lost all their battles. Now there’s only this: Padmé kisses Obi-Wan as he presses her against the sun-warmed stone wall of a Tatooine dwelling. He has his hands in her hair, his head resting against hers as he pauses before he shifts and kisses her again, harder, more certain. There’s sand everywhere around them and in their hair, in their mouths, and she doesn’t even care. She doesn’t mind sand, not now.

She closes her eyes. Her heart is thudding against her chest, and when she puts her hand against his worn robes, she can feel his too. Whoever they are now, they’re alive when they’re together.

“I’m –” he begins, drawing back.

She puts up a hand to his lips, fast enough to silence him. “If the first word out of your mouth, Master Kenobi, is going to be ‘sorry’, then I may never let you speak again.”

Obi-Wan laughs and catches her hand, pulling it away from his face and kissing her fingers. He smiles, the light of amusement in his eyes, and it’s been so long, she blinks away tears at the sight. “I’m trying to decide, Senator, whether that is a threat or a promise.”

She kisses him again anyway. It’s both, of course.


End file.
